Amethyst's Darkest Warriors
by tay.bowley
Summary: My own idea, lightly based off of the InuYasha series. Will only continue if I get enough positive reviews
1. The Beginning of the End

Amethyst's Darkest Warriors

_**The Beginning of the End**_

Being an elf isn't easy, but being a White elf Mage is even more difficult. As an elf, you're either a slave to a rich wannabe noble family or a personal servant to a young noble Lord or Lady. I got lucky; I was one of ten elves to escape the Elven Purge. After the Purge ended I stepped out of the December Forrest to see a young Lord pinned to a tree. I walked over to him and saw that he was barely alive and pinned to a Vampire Tree by the shoulder. 'I've been up there before, it's no fun.' I thought to myself. Looking around, I saw that we were surrounded by a vast nothingness. On either side all I saw was the borders of the December Forrest or the far off border of one of Lord Calel's villages. As I stood in front of the young Lord I noticed that his heart rate was slowing dangerously and that his breathing had almost stopped. I reached a rash decision and grabbed the arrow protruding from his shoulder with one rune covered hand and covered his mouth with the other. "This is going to hurt milord," I whispered as I pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. His silent scream still rings in my ears. I looked up at him; he was about 6' tall with shining silver eyes that were laced with pain. His hair was a dark midnight blue with a single silver streak across the bangs on his forehead; it ended just below his shoulders. What was normally pulled into a ponytail now sat disheveled and messy atop his wounds. 'You can't afford to get distracted Rianni. You remember what happened last time don't you?' In my head I heard the faint whisper of my older sister's voice. I followed her advice and turned my wandering eyes away from his and started tending the wound that had started badly bleeding. I pushed his hair away from his shoulder and started talking to him. "Talk to me. Tell me your name." I said, not expecting to get an answer from the wounded taiyoukai. "I am Kaleen Inu-no-tien, Prince of the Western Lands." He started answering me, his breathing rugged and shallow 'Maybe talking to him wasn't a good idea. It looks like the poison from the arrow is spreading faster...' I thought to myself, surprising my mind at the concern I felt for him. As I continued healing him he kept talking to me...warning me of his brother's searching for him. I had asked him how he got here and he attempted a shrug, wincing at the pain the simple action had felt. 'Taiyoukai are such warriors. I can't believe this one managed to get arrowed to a December tree.' I thought with disgust filling my mind. "You. Elf. Answer my question." He demanded me; I looked up with a question in my eyes. "I'm sorry milord. But what was your question?" "What is your name?" He asked me again. I bowed my head, "My name is Rianni Evelyn Kankzir. I'm a White Elf...or as your kind calls us, a December Elf." I responded shifting my hand to make sure that his shoulder had stopped bleeding. Most December Elves are tiny, and I am no exception to the rule. I'm a simple 5' tall with pitch black hair and bright amethyst eyes. My hands and arms were covered in December runes a sharp black against a pale white. "I've got the bleeding stopped. Your brother's band of merry men have spotted you. I shall be taking my leave now," I said bowing and walking away.

*Kaleen*

Rianni was right; as soon as she left me my brother's men were upon me. "Prince Kaleen! Are you alright sir?" that's all I heard no matter how hard I concentrated. My only response was to mumble her name and step away from the December tree I was now leaning against. I stumbled and was caught by a guard. He cautioned me to stay still, but I didn't hear him, all I could think of was that damn elf. After a sharp and aggrieved command of "Take me home." I was brought back to the Western Castle and pampered until everything was fully healed. "KALEEN!" A high feminine voice shouted out from behind me. I repressed a shudder of disgust and buried a growl of hatred. "Kaleen I was so worried about you! I'm so glad you're okay I thought you were dead! You shouldn't run off like that! The next time you need to take your anger out on something...you can always use me." the voice said as I turned and faced the child that my father had picked out as a replacement mate for me. "Mei Rin, go away." I growled at her. She started whining something about being my mate-to-be and I snapped at her. "I said GO AWAY! You are not worthy of the Inu-no-tien mating mark! You are a whiny little Beta female and I don't understand how a useless little pup like you could ever be mating worthy for a young Lord nevertheless a young NOBLE Lord." I growled, my patience growing thin. I slammed my bedroom door shut and curled up on my bed complaining about how annoying females were and why I couldn't pick a mate for myself like Calel could. Five minutes later, my brother sent a servant to collect me for the evening meal and as the door swung open a familiar scent wafted through my room. Lilacs and roses...Rianni!

*Rianni*

"Please stop fighting us ma'am. We aren't here to hurt you!" I was blindfolded, gagged, and my wrists and ankles bound tightly with Snow rope...and these Shemlen expected me not to fight them!? "I promise you this elf. If you continue to struggle I will give you a reason to fight." One Shem whispered in my ear, his breath smelled like whiskey and blood. "I will give you a reason to squirm and scream. I will show you why you should fear us, why half elves aren't accepted in the world." He growled into my ear, making me tremble in fear. I had a feeling as to what they were, but I couldn't tell because of my lack of eyesight. "Why does The Lord want the December Elf anyway? Is it really any different from the others of its kind? Or does he just need a plaything until his mating ceremony?" I stiffened, 'I wonder which of the two I'll be serving' I pondered silently. I sighed, "BE QUIET! I'll tell you when we're there." A female voice snapped at me. As we stopped, all I could smell were the ferns and pines of my beloved December Forrest.


	2. Hunting and Solstice

Amethyst's Darkest Warriors

Hunting

We sat down for the night and the group that had me was talking about what they would've done to me if the "Bastardly Lord" didn't demand that all elves fitting my description to the Western Castle. "Well she's tiny enough to be a house slave...but as Elven Slavers we aren't allowed to keep any of our prey." a female voice said, with a hint of sadness in her tone. "Maybe we could teach her to play hunting games. Surely an elf like her wouldn't mind hunting to live." One of them sneered. "I doubt it, she's a white elf. A nature elf, there's no way she'd kill just because." The female voice rationalized, trying not to start an argument between her and the two men around the campfires. "Let's just stick her on the tree. End her misery and tell The Lord we didn't find her." A voice said, from behind me. There was a tight grip on both of my wrists, squeezing to the point of almost breaking them. "Let's play a game Rianni, I'm going to give you this sword...and you're going to go kill us some dinner." a threateningly deep voice said to me. I repressed a shudder, trying not to feel fear. 'If I can just shake this feeling off...maybe I can get my runes work...ugh, the gag hurts...' I thought myself, trying to remember my normal mantra and failing horribly at it. I heard someone laugh, obviously knowing that I was struggling. "It ain't gunna work elf. Those are binding ropes. You ain't getting outta them." One of them said. "We're about three hours away from the castle. How long does she have to be bound?" One asked, checking the ropes and noticing how tight they were. "We'll unbind her when we get there. Stop worrying about that damned elf and leave her alone! She shouldn't mean anything to ya!" "Fine, but I'm unbinding her wrists! They're too tight and I'm sure she's in pain!" She yells back as she was loosening the bindings on my wrists, telling me in Elven that everything was going to be okay and that I was going to be okay.

The Solstice

One day back when the castle still stood I asked you why you disliked Mages so much. You looked at me with a dead expression on your face and simply said, "Solstices." and walked away. Over the last eighteen centuries I formed my own conclusions, and because of your lack of memories I will never know if my thoughts on this particular subject are correct. But let me start at the beginning, two weeks before my Night of Unbinding, or as it's more commonly called, The Winter Solstice...the night that the December Forrest tried to take back it's elf. I promise you won't regret your choices this time.

Twenty one centuries ago a vast and extremely beautiful fortress stood, and surrounding at least three borders of this fortress was my beloved December Forrest. As a December Elf, I was born and raised in the Forrest until I save the Prince Kaleen Inu-no-tien. After I had saved him his brother had me forcibly brought to the Western Castle and I'll admit, for the first three months I was there I HATED every second of my time. The Lord Calel was a decent man; he gave me a room in the noble's wing right down the hall from the Prince Kaleen's chambers. When I asked him why he simply told me it was to keep his brother safe and in line I asked the Lord why his brother was so opposed to Mages, why he hated them the way he did...and he had no answer for me. It was two weeks before my Night of Unbinding and I could clearly hear my Forrest calling to me. I could feel the pulsing aura of my home, of the only life I had ever lived...and I was so tempted to return to it. Before I was a castle servant I was a free roaming elf, blessed to be able to come and go as I pleased. I healed the wounded and only ate when I felt the need to, my life was glorious and I loved every second of it. Before I saved Prince Kaleen I had gotten into a bad argument with my father and had left the clan without a second thought. 'They'll remember why they need me…then when they go looking for me they won't be able to find me!' I laughed at the faces that they'd make when they couldn't find me. I looked around and watched him get pinned to that damned tree but looking around I couldn't see where the arrow had been fired from. I heard the arrow strike the tree, seeming to go directly through his armor and then I couldn't see him anymore. I shrugged and walked away from my vantage point. Not wanting to deal with people and just wanting to get away from where my clan was staying for the season. Two hours later I had found a place to stay for the season, it was right on the border of the Forrest. It had been two days since I had saved the young Lord couldn't stop thinking of him. Before I had seen him, no man had ever looked at me with absolute trust. Nobody had ever accepted the way that my name had rolled off the tongue. Nobody had ever looked at me like that, with eyes so full of trust and a face full of pain yet somehow still managing to smile...it amazed me. I smiled, thinking of him and wondered what he was doing at that time… A day had gone past and during the night I had been brought to the Western Castle. "You do know what you're doing here right…?" one of the palace Mages had asked me. "How are you resisting the Binds? What makes you so different from me?" I begged her to tell me, getting absolutely nowhere with my interrogations…she looked at me, her eyes blank and unfocused. "You're a December Elf?! Why didn't they tell me? Your kind is extremely dangerous this time of year!" she screamed when she regained her focus. When she screamed my reki reacted and I knocked her unconscious, her limp body falling heavily to the marble floor. Three servants or assistants I can never remember properly, and rushed to her side completely forgetting about me. "Mistress Rin! Are you alright? Mistress Rin!" they shouted, their harmonic voices ringing in my ears and giving me a minor headache. "Someone get Prince Kaleen! Something's happened to Mistress Rin!"

AN: I didn't realize that Hunting was so short...so I gave you guys two chapters in one. You're welcome!


End file.
